1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an integrated circuit device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A display controller which carries out a display control is generally used in a display device which displays various images (for example, a display controller disclosed in JP-A-2006-18002). The display controller stores image data input from a host, or the like, in an image memory and, based on the image data, carries out a display control. At this time, there is a case where another image is to be displayed by inserting it in one portion of an image stored in the image memory.
However, when image data of the other image to be inserted are directly written into the image memory, there is a case in which the image data cannot be rewritten in a unit smaller than an access unit as it is only possible to write them in the access unit of the image memory. For example, when the image memory has a 16-bit address, and pixel data use one bit per pixel, the image data can only be rewritten in units of 16 pixels stored in each address. In this case, adjusting the position of an image to be inserted in a unit of one pixel, and writing a diagram such as a circle are difficult.